Hero's At Guitar
by Blondest Blondie of Them All
Summary: The band has finally made it big, but that doesn't mean things get easier. As Memphise tires of Johny stepping out on her, will she turn her friendship with Simon into something more? And Judy has been crushin on Gunner for awhile, can she win his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (POV Judy Nails)

The screams are defining. The bodies all blur together. It's hot a sweaty under all these lights, and Judy loves every minute of it. This is what the band was created to do: spread the music! Judy wipes the sweat off of her forehead as she goes backstage after her wicked guitar solo. She sets down her guitar and sighs contently. She walks back to her dresser, complete with black mirror and matching chair. Judy drops into her chair and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes. She has been so tired lately. And as much as she loves playing, her fingers are starting to feel raw and her arms felt like noodles. When she opens her eyes, she sees Gunner sitting next to her at his space. Judy's heart speeds up like she's still on stage.

"Hey, nice job out there," she tells him, "Your bass is super wicked!" He nods back in reply. Ugh, Judy you're an idiot! she mentally chastises herself, wicked! Who says wicked anymore! Luckily, Pandora walks over and interrupts before she can humiliate herself further.

Judy tries to sip of her water, and act cool, but she ends up spilling on herself. UGH! KILL ME NOW! She thinks.

"Hey, P. What's up? Nice screaming out there by the way," Judy says, turning her attention on her friend.

"Thanks, but holy crap! My throat is killing me!" Pandora croaks, rubbing her throat and downing her own water.

"Hey ladies," Simon saunters over.

"Hey Simon," Judy says. Then she rolls her eyes and says, "Can you be any more obvious in checking her out? Seriously, she's dating Johnny." Simon smirks.

"Hey, I can look. Just not touch," he walks off to where he spotted Memphis.

"He's impossible," Pandora says, wincing and holding her throat.

"All say," there was a silence as they both thought about their friend, hoping he wouldn't get hurt and also hoping there wouldn't be enough drama to break up the band. Judy shook her head.

"Anyway, did you hear me out there?" she asked Pandora, "I missed, like, three notes. Three! I'm totally losing my edge!"

Pandora opens her mouth to reply, but Gunner cuts her off.

"Judy, you did great. Don't beat yourself up," with that her gets up and walks away. Judy and Pandora look at each other. That was the most they had ever heard gunner say, Judy thought she was going to faint! She stared after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (POV Memphis)

Memphis was always surprised by Simon's performances on stage. He always played with a grace she didn't know rock could possess. No matter what he was playing, he was always the star of the show.

When he walked over to her, she hated how her heart nearly stopped. She shouldn't feel this way. She was dating Johnny. She loved him, but she got tired of him always running around on her.

Simon smiled, "hey Memphis, did you like the show?" He looked at her, and she felt like she was naked. She suppressed a shiver, "It was great, but you were fabulous!" she said in her southern drawl. She blushed and looked down. Why they hell had she said that!

"Well, thank you. It would have been better if you had been out there, though," he said, flirtatiously. She looked up and he winked. Then he looked around.

"Where's Johnny?" he asked.

"I have no clue. He went to the 'bathroom' two hours ago," she made quotations around bathroom. After all, it was no secret that he cheated on her all the time. Memphis knew he was probably with some slutty fan girl who had thrown herself at him. Simon rolled his eyes.

"He must be taking one hell of a dump," he said, totally straight faced. Memphis laughed and Simon chuckled.

"You know, you are really beautiful when you smile," Simon said, serious now. He stepped closer and pushed some hair that was in her face behind her ear. Her breathing sped up. He's going to kiss me! She thought. They gazed into each other's eyes, there was longing in his. He stepped back.

"We should get on the bus," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah," Memphis tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. But she didn't want o betray Johnny, so it was for the best. Still, though, she couldn't help but wonder what that almost kiss would have been like…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (POV Casey)

Casey and her boyfriend, Izzy, were figting…again. They were always fighting. Half the time they didn't even know what they were fighting about!

Casey starts tearing up, and slaps Izzy. He grabs her arm and pulls her into him. He kisses her until she's dizzy. Her anger vanishes and she wraps her arms around Izzy's neck. He slips his arms around her waist. He whispers in her ear, "I love you baby, I would never cheat on you." Casey's still crying.

"What about that girl? I saw you with her," Casey asks. Izzy nuzzles her neck and gives her small kisses. When he hears her question he pulls back and looks at her.

"Baby that was just some fan that threw herself at me. Heck, it might have been a guy!" he exclaims. Casey laughs, and Izzy sighs and they kiss again.

"We cool?" he asks.

"Yeah, we're cool," she replies. Just then Gunner climbs on the bus followed by the rest of the group.

"Dude, get a room!" Simon says.

"We had one until you guys showed up. Hey, where are Clive and Johnny?" Izzy asks. Memphis looks down, and Simon moves closer to her.

"Oh," was all he could say. Casey untangles herself from Izzy and goes to her friend. Midori and Axel come out of the back room. Midori giggles as she takes Axel's hand. It was totally obvious what they had been doing.

"Nice," Judy says sarcastically and flops onto the couch next to Gunner. Pandora makes a face and goes to her bunk.

Casey looks a Memphis, "why do you stay with that guy?" she asks as they slid into the booth. The bus had a built in kitchen, a flat screen TV with Blu-ray and surround sound. They each had bunk and then there was a back bedroom that Johnny had claimed first day. He usually shared it with Memphis, but Axel and Midori used it too. Ew! Then there was the bathroom and the driver's pit had a door for privacy.

"I don't know," Memphis said miserably, putting her head down on the table, "It's like, I get mad at him and then he either gets mad and yells at me or tells me he loves me. He's total different from the guy I fell in love with. It's like, like, the fame just went to his head." Her accent is heavy as she speaks. Casey rubs her friend's arm.

"We'll get through this," Casey promises, "You want me to hit him when he comes back?" Memphis laughs without humor.

"No," she says, "I'll deal with him. Thanks though." Memphis smiles at Casey. Memphis gets up a walks over to Simon who's talking to Axel about football. He smiles when he notices Memphis, he's whole face lights up. Hmm, Casey thought, what's going on there?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (POV Johnny)

Johnny hurries out of the hotel room pulling up his zipper. The show should be over by now, and he had to get back. He had been surprised when he had looked up from the pretty redhead's face and saw the time. Usually he puts the 'quick' in quick fuck, but damn! That girl had been good!

He wiped his hand across his mouth to get rid of the girl's cherry lip-gloss, the evidence pointing out his incrimination. He didn't want Memphis to know.

He hurried across the now dark streets. He pulls out a cigarette out of his pocket and lights up. His thoughts turn to Memphis. He thought about the excuse he would tell Memphis. He'd just tell her he got bombarded by fans, yeah.

He continued to think about Memphis. The red-head had been good, but Memphis…she was amazing! Just the thought of her…oh, he could feel his pants get tight! He runs to the theater and looks around. It only the Moving boys packing up the equipment. Finally he spots Clive.

"Clive, where the hell is everybody?" he asks.

"On the bus dude, the show's been wrapped up for nearly half an hour now. Where you been man?" Clive asks.

Johnny tell Clive about the redhead, and Clive nods. He understands.

"Look, man, everyone's on the bus. Oh, and Simon was getting pretty close to Memphis today, so watch out," Clive gives his warning, then walks out of the theater.

Rage boils inside Johnny. Memphis and Simon! No! Memphis was his girl! He wouldn't let nobody come between them! The redhead forgotten, Johnny storms out to the bus.


End file.
